


Lessons and Lesson

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, for the career au prompt, i found this ship last night at 2 am and i love it, i wrote this at 2 am dont judge me, lacy wears glitter nail polish, pjofemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Lacy meets Hazel in the staff room and has to work very hard to remember that kissing girls you’ve never seen before without mentioning it to your partner is irresponsible to control herself because Hazel is so fucking pretty and kind and soft and complimented Sadie’s glitter nail polish.





	Lessons and Lesson

Lacy meets Hazel in the staff room and has to work very hard to remember that kissing girls you’ve never seen before without mentioning it to your partner is irresponsible to control herself because Hazel is so fucking pretty and kind and soft and complimented Sadie’s glitter nail polish.

Lacy nods along to whatever Hazel says for most of the conversation and almost dies when Hazel blushes because she accidentally swore, she apologizes quickly and Lacy nods some more and then the bell rings and ugh, kids are lining up because lunch is over so Lacy waves goodbye and races to pick her class up from the door.

.

Sadie’s helping a kid fix up their cords because their last guitar teacher must’ve been an idiot when her girlfriend gets home. She checks the clock and thanks the gods that the kids mom shows up in five minutes. She has the kid write down everything, packs up for them and shoves them out the door into their mom’s hand and then Sadie races into the kitchen to kiss Lacy hello. 

Lacy blushes as usual, kisses her back and then starts rambling about the new fifth grade teacher. Sadie knows she must be something when Lacy knocks over a treble clef vase. She smiles and tells her to go for it and then they make dinner together and watch the Vampire Diaries before Sadie’s flute lesson comes over.

Later when Sadie’s writing down some lyrics that drifted into her mind and Lacy’s marking her seventh graders science labs Sadie asks Lacy for the new teacher’s name and Lacy flails and falls out of bed when she realizes she forgot to mention that. Sadie giggles and pulls her back into bed and they put away their papers and kiss each other to sleep.

.

Hazel’s just started the lesson on grammar and the difference between past and present tense when the cute blonde seventh grade teacher pokes her head in, “Hey zero divided by zero is zero, right?”

Hazel pauses. Lacy blushes and 12 year olds screech from the class across the hall that they’re right and Ms. Veen’s is clearly wrong. Hazel giggles a little and then calls across the hall back to the tweens that, “All of you need to be giving Ms Veen’s a break! I’m sure you’ve all asked siri the same question!” Hazel’s 10 year old’s screech in laughter and Lacy smiles brightly and-oh, Yeah, Hazel’s gay.

Lacy skips off back to her class and Hazel turns back to the board a little dazed, because wow. Wow, okay.

The kids snicker, but she saw one of the boys swoon when Lacy flounced off so they can’t really talk.

.

Lacy may have used her loud ass 12 year olds to give her an excuse to talk to Hazel. And holy shit how is Hazel’s class so good? She’s taking five of them next time they’re on Plan B. Actually nevermind, Hazel’s not allowed to be absent.

Lacy squeals as she realizes what she just thought and tries to drown herself in her classes failure to comprehend BEDMAS.

.

Sadie is helping a piano student figure out the game plan for her upcoming exam when Lay starts spam texting her, which honestly? What the fuck? Her Lace has class right now? Her Lace should be educating tomorrow's generation or whatever the fuck she does instead of interrupting a tinys lesson. Sadie rolls her eyes and tells the midget to make a list of the intervals they need to know and the songs that help them remember them and looks at Lacy’s texts.

Oh. Oh fuck that girl is pretty. Holy fucking shit what the fuck know she knows why Sadie used her pink eyeliner today fuck.

And from Lace’s rambles this Hazel girl is also really smart and sweet and good with kids. Fuckity fuck fuck.

Sadie swallows.

S: Babe holy fuck  
L: Oh light of my life, heart of hearts, I need to actually hold a full out conversation with her first  
S: Babe please  
L: I’m tryingggt  
L: she speaks french btw  
L: like I was in the workroom and trying to hide from the kids who were in French and I mention this to Hazel and she laughs and she starts spitting out French really dad and I spent the next ½ hour dieing  
S: babe.  
L: I CAN'T HELP IT

.

Lacy’s just minding her own business when Hazel sits down next to her without any warning which is not fair because Hazel’s wearing this really pretty lipgloss and Lacy is not an adult and falls out of her chair when Hazel smiles.

Hazel helps her up, “Are you okay?”

“Go out with me?” Lacy answers. Thankfully, she doesn't say that out loud. A voice in her head that sounds like Sadie tells her to ask Hazel out for real. Lacy ignores it.

“Urm, yes fine good very good, yep thank you, hi?” She flops internally.

Hazel still looks concerned but let’s Lacy’s flailing limbs slide. “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to escape the school next week for lunch?” Lacy almost faints but pulls herself together, it’s not a date it’s a friendship growing. Dates are later-Sadie needs to get out of her head, gods.

Lacy nods eagerly at this and leaps for Hazel’s phone to punch in her number and mumbles some excuse and holy shit her background is a horse and it’s so cute oh gods. Lacy shakes herself out of it and sends herself a text before returning the phone. Hazel laughs and makes her take a picture for her contacts.

.

Hazel wanders back into her class after recess beaming and lets the kids watch The Prince of Egypt for the mythology unit instead of reading from the textbooks.

She texts her roommate Leo as she’s marking some of their english paragraphs. She doesn’t bother letting anyone else know because Leo will tell them fast than she could even if she tried.

H: you know the cute girl with the pink eyeliner  
L: DO YOU HAVE PICS YET  
H: picture_attached  
L: LOL YOUR SCREWED  
L: HAVE YOU ASKED HER OUT YET  
H: i got her number?  
L: HOLY F*** I’M TELLING MY BOYFRIENDS  
H: you do realize i know that f*** is fuck right  
L: SHHH, YOUR TOO PURE  
H: its you’re  
L: JASON SAYS YOUR TOO YOUNG TO DATE AND FRANK SAYS GOOD FOR YOU  
L: PIPER SAYS YOU NEED TO RESPOND TO HER TEXTS  
L: ANNABETH SAYS TO ASK HER OUT ALREADY  
L: REYN

Hazel giggles when the messages stop because someone’s clearly stolen his phone, Leo likes to have the typing noise on max to make up for his lack of long nails to click. Or maybe one of his boyfriend’s just wanted some more Leo time and less Leo-On-His-Phone time.

She hesitates before typing out a text to Lacy and sending it.

H: hey, do you want to do brunch on saturday instead of going to some fast food place for five minutes on friday

.

Lacy doesn’t check her phone till she get’s home because she blew out her battery texting Piper and Mitch.

When she does she scares one of Sadie’s students with her shriek, she apologizes quickly and counts down the minutes for Sadie’s lesson to be over to tell her. In the meantime she lets Piper and Mitch know the update and looks at animal shelters for the pet she’s working on convincing Sadie to get. She wonders what Hazel thinks of pets, is she a cat person or a dog person?

.

Sadie finally gets rid of the five year old trying to learn the violin and slides across the floor to the kitchen where her Lace is staring at her phone, “Hey babe.” She kisses the top of her head and looks to see what Lace is staring at.

“I think she asked me out,” Lacy whispers. “Holy shit, I think she asked me out.”

Sadie laughs, “Babe, say yes.”

Lacy nods, “Yeah okay.” She continues to stare at the screen. Sadie sighs and steals her phone.

L: hey lacy would love to get brunch with you  
H: uhm  
L: Oh sorry, I'm laces gf sadie, lace is a little busy dying on the kitchen counter  
H: Oh. Hi! I didn't know Lacy had a girlfriend, nice to meet you!  
H: well not meet you  
H: but uh  
H: hi?

Sadie found herself staring at the phone. This girl was adorable.

L: heyo, lace also has a mega huge crush on you though, so dw  
H: wait what  
L: u like her 2 rite?  
H: Um  
H: uh  
H: ...yes  
L: so u and lace saturday for brunch=date?  
H: please

Lacy finally moves to wrestle the phone out of Sadie’s hand, and the she sees the texts and drops her phone. Sadie kisses her cheek and tells Hazel that Lacy will meet her at 10:30.

She turns to smile at Lacy, “You're welcome babe.”

.

Hazel watches as Lacy’s girlfriend drops her off and her jaw drops because wow. Wow. Wow. Wow.

Lacy walks over to meet her and Hazel awkwardly offers her hand and let's out a sigh of relief when Lacy takes it. The two of them blush their ways inside.

Once they’re seated they order a waffle to share and start talking, Lacy loves all sorts of animals so Hazel starts gushing about her horse Arion and then she notices Lacy’s glittery pineapple dress and squeals over it and everything seems to settle nicely together.

Lacy decorates her sections of the waffle with strawberries and Hazel puts whipped cream and blueberries on hers and they take a picture with dorky faces and Hazel steals some of Lacy’s strawberries and Lacy swipes her bowl of whipped cream and hoards it.

They split the bill and skip out hand and hand, Sadie’s waiting for Lacy so Hazel doesn't kiss her goodbye, but then Lacy kisses her and Hazel almost faints because her lips are so soft and she still had a bit of whipped cream on the corner of her mouth and gods.

They both swoon and Sadie has to help them both up and they blush sheepishly. Sadie laughs good naturedly and they start to wander along a walk in the park across the street and holy fuck Sadie’s really cool. Lacy and Sadie drive her to the subway later and Lacy kisses her goodbye one more time and Hazel stumbles onto the train in a happy daze.

.

Sadie and Lacy drive home and Lacy’s rambling about the date and then Sadie starts talking about how nice Hazel was and wow her horse was so nice (she’d shown them pictures) and the two stop and look at each other.

“You want to date her.” Lacy says, smiling.

Sadie looks at her, “I want to date her.”

“Let’s date her.” Lacy says, still smiling.

.

Hazel, Sadie and Lacy go to the library and the movies and bike riding and Hazel brings them to meet Arion and they fall into a relationship, Sadie’s jealous of the other two because they get to see each other at their school so Sadie ask Hazel to spend the night whenever she can and then Lacy asks her to move in because the night’s Hazel doesn’t spend the night are always a little bit empty now. Hazel’s filled a spot in their life that didn’t need to be filled but life’s so much nicer now that it is.

.

Ten months after they’ve moved in together and met all the family and Sadie’s asked both their dad’s for permission because her girlfriends like it when Sadie does stuff like that she asks their Principal Reyna if Sadie can propose to them over the PA.

All the secretaries giggle but Reyna just smiles at her and passes over the mike and then Sadie’s on air.

Sadie takes in a deep breath, “Lacy Veen and Hazel Levesque, this is your wonderful and extremely talented girlfriend and I. Um, I was wondering if you two would like to shackle yourselves to me for the rest of your lives.”

The next thing she knows two beautiful teachers are screaming in her ears and showering her with kisses and classes are buzzing in to ask what they said so Reyna hands Hazel the mike and Hazel just screeches so Lacy yells yes into it and there’s laughter and Sadie hugs them tight and pulls out their rings and then Hazel’s giggling and she gets down on one knee with two rings.

“Hey, I love you two?” Sadie and Lacy take the rings and they smile and pull her up and kiss her on both cheeks and then Reyna’s in front of them with a camera and they all try to smile but they’re too busy laughing and telling each other “I love you”.

The picture comes out blurry but they hang it in their apartment anyway.


End file.
